


Dream Donghyuck

by Heregoe5nothing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, escort!Donghyuck, masseuse!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heregoe5nothing/pseuds/Heregoe5nothing
Summary: “You’re late,” Donghyuck said through his smile, standing up from the bench. “Before you ask, I’ll give you the rundown. I’m an escort, so just ignore any of the markings you see on my body- I’m fine. Also, I need special attention to my glutes and quads, but if you could avoid my neck, that would be highly appreciated.”---Donghyuck is a professional and deserves to be treated like one- Especially if aromatherapy is included.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyuck sighed into the mattress as he felt the familiar weight of hands pressing his hips down. He knew this particular alpha liked when Donghyuck was loud, so he let himself be, almost squealing as the man behind him shifted inside and finally picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin soon overtook his own soft groans so he made them louder, letting out noises he usually reserved for special occasions. But he was enjoying himself, and what was more special than that? 

Most times, this one included, the experience was fun, being babied and tossed around without having to make a single decision or move a single muscle. Donghyuck played a role, and he was damn good at it. He was someone’s mate, their omega, their one-and-only, the one that would have their children. Donghyuck played along with whatever impossible scenario lived in that particular alpha’s head and let his own mind wander. It was always easiest this way, when he was able to lay there and daydream while getting his back pleasantly blown out by one of the men who frequently shared this penthouse hotel room with him. On a good day, his mind didn’t wander far, simply replacing the man’s body above him with someone younger, fitter, someone more focused on pleasing Donghyuck and less focused on pleasing himself. On bad days, his daydreams had to grow more detached, removing himself from the situation entirely and instead playing out a dramatized documentary about his more ideal imaginary life. The Donghyuck of his daydreams stood on stage in a sold-out arena tour, where he was popular for his sharp airy vocal tone instead of the whiny one he used in bed. Dream Donghyuck was a viral Twitch streamer, and his fans loyally logged in every week to learn from his roleplaying skills on a worldwide server and not how good he was at playing the role of submissive. In his current reality, Donghyuck still had people he could refer to as fans, and they paid small fortunes to see him on a weekly or monthly basis. But this line of work meant that going viral, reaching for fame, or chasing any other of his dreams that took place in the spotlight had to be put on pause. 

It wasn’t technically illegal to be an escort. The alphas who ran things had made sure that “people like Donghyuck” were legalized as soon as possible in order to cover up any number of possible scandals government officials would face otherwise. But it was still frowned upon by a traditional culture that valued mating and marriage over everything. In the eyes of mainstream society, Donghyuck was distracting perfectly eligible alphas from finding the one omega they were meant to spend the rest of their lives with. So he was discreet. He only had a small number of clientele and made sure they were either powerful enough to not spill their secrets or embarrassed enough that they would never tell a soul, and in exchange, they got to keep him on retainer. It was closer to a sugar baby situation than it was to cut-and-dry prostitution, a distinction that mattered to Donghyuck not because he believed there was anything wrong with other kinds of sex work, but because this form was much better for ensuring his safety. As it was, he balanced a tightly-kept schedule of his clients' ruts (making sure none of them overlapped with his heat to ensure at least  _ one _ of them had a clear head) and made sure he was in peak condition for each of them. 

This time, he was certainly grateful he came prepared. He felt the muscles of his lower back tighten further as the man above him hiked his hips up roughly. Donghyuck practically purred as fingers dug into his waist and held him in position, rocking into him so fiercely that he couldn’t turn back to watch even if he wanted to. Instead, he buried his face deeper into the pillow in front of him and didn’t hold back. 

\---

“Your usual masseuse is out tomorrow, so I scheduled you with another one of our highly skilled therapists. Will that be alright with your specific needs?”

Donghyuck sighed on the other end of the phone. He had grown comfortable with his usual massage therapist, a fellow omega who knew where he needed the most work and didn’t ask prying questions about the litany of bruises and bite marks that covered his body every time he showed up for their monthly session. Donghyuck wasn’t embarrassed about his job- it paid the bills, sometimes it was fun, and he was excellent at it- but he didn’t feel like explaining to some poor beta about exactly  _ why _ he needed specific attention paid to his glutes each visit. He wanted his usual masseuse but had also just come off a particularly brutal weekend-long session with an especially dominant client. He needed work done ASAP. 

“Yes, that will be fine,” He responded curtly, making a conscious effort not to take his frustration out on the receptionist. His efforts were rewarded when she chimed in again. 

“Thank you so much for understanding, Mr. Lee. We can tack on an aromatherapy add-on free of charge for the inconvenience.” Donghyuck grimaced slightly at her hasty addition, feeling like an asshole. 

The first thing Donghyuck noticed when he stepped past the threshold into his room in the massage clinic was the smell. The person at the front desk hadn’t lied about aromatherapy being an add on. It completely changed the atmosphere, filling the small, warm room with the scent of pine and orange essential oils. It was pleasant if a bit strong. Donghyuck sat down on the small bench behind the massage table, taking in his surroundings. Normally his massage therapist was there before him, and he had never had the chance to notice just how dimly lit the room was. The walls were painted a forest green color and there was a young bamboo plant on the single table in the room. The plant was the only thing keeping the table from looking nefarious, otherwise piled with an assortment of oils, lotions, and hand towels that Donghyuck figured he could fit under his hips if the moment called for it. While he had never had sex in a massage parlor, he had seen enough porn to understand the innuendos that came from a client paying a talented individual to make them feel good. The more he thought about it, the more he realized his lifestyle wasn’t that far off from a masseuse. Musing about other paths he could’ve chosen, paths with potentially significant respites from back pain, Donghyuck didn’t notice the man with dark bangs falling across his forehead who slipped into the room alongside him until he cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Uh, hello there, Mr. Lee.” He sounded young, maybe close to Donghyuck’s age, “My name is Mark. I’ll be taking care of you today.” Donghyuck gave him a once over. He wasn’t that much bigger than Donghyuck, round eyes peering at him across the small room from under his bangs. Was he an omega? A beta, maybe. Those were the secondary genders massage therapists (like caretakers and escorts) tended to have. Tradition stated that was due to potential “distractions in the workplace.” Donghyuck thought traditions were sexist. Donghyuck smirked at the man across the room, enjoying the way it made him shift on his feet. 

“You’re late,” Donghyuck said through his smile, standing up from the bench. “Before you ask, I’ll give you the rundown. I’m an escort, so just ignore any of the markings you see on my body- I’m fine. Also, I need special attention to my glutes and quads, but if you could avoid my neck, that would be highly appreciated.” The masseuse- Mark, Donghyuck knew now- deserved some credit for not reacting to Donghyuck’s job title. In fact, his only reaction was to squint slightly, making his eyebrows furrow comically. Maybe he didn’t believe that Donghyuck was really okay? He waved him off. 

“I’m serious. Now leave so I can get undressed, or I’ll start stripping in front of you. Like I said, we’re already short on time.” Mark’s eyes got wider then, eyebrows lifting into his hair. But he said nothing, instead turning to leave. As soon as Donghyuck heard the soft click of the door behind him, he pulled his t-shirt over his head and shimmied out his joggers before stepping out of his shoes and walking over to the mirror hung over the door. He really did look rough. Dark bruises clung to both of his hips and there was a trail of hickeys from his navel up to his collarbone. Angling awkwardly to look at his backside, Donghyuck was dismayed to see that the bruise just above his right hip bone looked worse than he had expected- a deep bite was beginning to purple. It wasn’t a mating mark, all of his clients knew better than to attempt that, even at the lowest points of their rut. But it still stung as he turned his head from side to side to see the whole picture. No wonder it was still so uncomfortable to sit still on the train ride over here. He sighed and hoisted himself on the massage table, wincing slightly as he shuffled into position under the thin blanket on top of it. After what felt like an eternity, he heard a soft tap on the other side of the door. 

“Come ‘n,” Donghyuck mumbled into the face cradle, the soft donut of fabric squishing his cheeks together awkwardly. The door opened with a soft creak and Donghyuck felt Mark’s presence more than he could hear his quiet steps as he reentered the small room. Closing his eyes, Donghyuck exhaled into the fabric beneath him as Mark shifted the light blanket over his back so it covered his shoulders. 

“How is the temperature? Would you like me to turn on the heating pads in the table?” Mark asked, voice hushed but sure. 

“Mmmph,” Donghyuck grumbled back to the best of his ability, eyelids already feeling heavy as the earthy pine scent enveloped his senses. A few seconds later he felt his chest and thighs grow warmer where they rested flat on the massage table. It only served to make him sleepier. Mark’s hands ran up and down Donghyuck’s back over the blankets to get him used to the sensation of another person’s touch, then he raised one hand at a time to pull the sheets down to his waist, other hand remaining confidently on his shoulder so Donghyuck knew where he was. Donghyuck loved this part of professional massage. The reassurance that the person tasked with working out the knots in your muscles offered by announcing their every move with their touch was the reverse of what his clients did, diving right into the main event without giving foreplay even the slightest thought. Mark’s massage, on the other hand, could be considered torturous in the amount of time and focus he gave every bump in Donghyuck’s spine as he kneaded at the tissue around them. Not that Mark was being remotely sexual. He was just following protocol. Donghyuck tried to pry his mind of its permanent home in the gutter and instead focused his energy on relaxing, which felt just as impossible as it sounded. Donghyuck had never been  _ good _ at relaxing, his brain constantly on high alert for any problem that could arise or any event he could miss out on. But now, as Mark pressed his thumbs squarely in between his shoulder blades and worked the tight muscles there, he felt all other thoughts melt away in place of one.

“Owwwwww,” Donghyuck moaned into the cushioning around his face. He felt Mark’s hands pause and could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. 

“Good ow or bad ow?” Donghyuck’s lips curled at the question. 

“Good ow. Definitely good ow. Keep it up.” Mark chuckled softly as his fingertips danced down Donghyuck’s back. He readjusted the sheets again, pulling them up over Donghyuck’s shoulders and lifting the left corner of the blanket to tuck in around his hip just above the hem of his boxer briefs. Donghyuck tried not to react when Mark’s fingers accidentally brushed against his inner thigh on the way back down. Mark got to work on his calves first, squeezing the aching muscles there and flexing Donghyuck’s feet back to stretch them out. He kneaded the backs of his hamstrings with his knuckles, pushing out the soreness with every smooth gesture. Donghyuck began to feel sleepy again as Mark’s motions got repetitive, the comfortable atmosphere finally slowing down his ever-racing thoughts. He let the aromatherapy scents wrap around him again as he felt his breathing begin to slow. Mark gently replaced the corner of the sheet back down over Donghyck’s left foot, lifting the other corner to get started on the right side. He brushed his fingers confidently along Donghyuck’s leg as he did so to let him know where he was. However, instead of lightly tucking the fabric n under his hip, Mark’s hands froze, the sheet hanging open over Donghyuck’s right side. When he didn’t move for a whole minute, Donghyuck shifted and attempted to get the other man’s attention.   


“Is something wrong?” Donghyuck lifted his head and craned his neck back to see what had made Mark pause. He was still frozen in place, standing over Donghyuck’s hip and gripping the corner of the sheet in his hands tightly. The citrusy scent of the room seemed to sour for a second as Mark stared at Donghyuck’s body. When he heard his question, Mark seemed to startle, dropping the sheet quickly and tucking his hands at his sides. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Mark huffed out, clearly affected by something. Then he turned on his heel and pushed out of the room in a rush. Donghyuck lifted himself up on his arms and started toward the other man in disbelief. Had he done something wrong? The previously comfortable atmosphere had gone stale and the sour scent of manufactured pine hung in the air. As the door swung shut behind Mark, the mirror behind it reflected Donghyuck’s awkward angle back at him. He saw the red marks on his face from the face rest and the mess of sheets only partially covering his almost-naked body. On the side closest to the door, he recognized the last part of him Mark had seen: a rapidly purpling bite mark above his right hip.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck had never considered himself to be a ‘Karen’. Usually, he was quite the opposite. His respect for the customer service industry ran as deep as his not-so-subtle obsession with Michael Jackson records and he always made a point of being outwardly kind to the people he met every day, no matter how grumpy he felt on the inside. However, he wanted nothing more than to ask for Mark’s manager to have him fired on the spot. 

“I’m so sorry, we’ll obviously refund the entire visit as well as offer you a free massage on us” The receptionist was on the phone again, her apologies falling on mostly deaf ears. “I didn’t think he would be affected like that.” Donghyuck sighed audibly this time, trying to push down the wave of embarrassment that washed over him all over again when he remembered having to peel himself off of the massage table and wander out to the front room to explain what happened. He wasn’t angry, not really. He was ashamed. He had felt small, disgusting, offensive. He didn’t need a refund or an apology. He just wanted to forget the entire experience ever happened. He tried to tune back into the voice on the other end of the phone. 

“We’ve never had issues with Mark before. But if this is how he reacts to one of our best clients, we’ll have to let him go.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the shallow flattery and frowned at the sound of Mark’s name. “Mr. Lee, I hate to ask this, but would you mind telling me about the events leading up to this incident?” The receptionist carried on. “He’s one of our most considerate and understanding therapists. He’s never once been affected by a client’s pheromones, even ones as strong as yours, which is impressive given his alpha tendencies.” Donghyuck blinked at that, taken aback by how casually the receptionist overturned his perception of the masseuse he had met the other day. Mark was an _alpha_? Mark, the polite-to-a-fault man whose cheeks reddened when Donghyuck mentioned getting undressed. The same Mark who had made him feel so at ease with just the constant connection of his hands to Donghyuck’s back, before he had even begun the massage, an alpha? Donghyuck had never once met an alpha he felt naturally comfortable around. Call it nerves or survival instincts, he had to actively concentrate on steadying his emotions around every alpha he met to avoid the spike in his pheromones. Part of him feared that was what his clients loved about him so much. His anxiety-spiked scent was probably reminiscent of a predator stalking their prey. He tried not to dwell on it too much. 

He had been completely fine around Mark. At one point, he was even at ease enough to almost fall asleep. That was, until Mark looked at him like he was a monster and stormed out of the room. Donghyuck tried to keep his voice steady and emotionless as he explained what happened to the receptionist. After some more aggressive empathizing and apologizing, Donghyuck agreed to continue visiting the massage center and asked that they don’t fire Mark, just give him a stern telling off. 

-

The rest of Donghyuck’s day did not get any better. His client bailed on him at the last minute, claiming that he couldn’t see him anymore because he had finally found “the one” and making sure to throw in a, “You know how it is, right?” as though Donghyuck had any history of long-term relationships instead of relying on consistent and physically demanding paid encounters. His lifestyle didn’t lend itself much to dating, let alone finding his soulmate. Donghyuck hung up the phone once again in a sour mood. His weekend free and his bank account low, Donghyuck turned to his best friend and, as expected, his frequent worst nightmare. 

DH (8:39 pm): hey man are you free this weekend?

JM (8:40 pm): oooooo someone’s lonelyyyyy

DH (8:40 pm): Jaemin I’m serious

JM (8:41 pm): do you wanna hang out with me or do you wanna make some $$$??

JM (8:41 pm): either way I’m your guy

JM (9:22 pm): Hyuck?

DH (9:24 pm): I need cash

JM (9:25 pm): hehehe

JM (9:25 pm): ok gimme a minute

As promised, the next minute Donghyuck was forwarded a post on the secure male-alphas-seeking-male-omegas online server that Jaemin _just so_ happened to be one of the moderators for. It wasn’t how Donghyuck preferred to do business, but it was how he had got his start, and knowing his friend had background information on the alphas he passed along made the whole thing feel a lot less intimidating. He scanned the profile quickly, checking for usual red flags. The only photo on the account was a mirror selfie that covered his face, a tuft of dark hair peeking out from behind a bright red phone case. He had a hoodie on in the photo, a far cry from the usual cropped shirtless photo that was almost always a sign of a catfish. This alpha’s profile wasn’t brand new, there were a few requests that had been marked completed in the past few years. That was a good sign, one that signaled his potential date for the weekend hadn’t ghosted other omegas using the server- or worse. It was almost like Yelp for the omega sex workers, skimming profiles and checking past completion statuses to see which users were legitimate and who was most likely to scam them. Donghyuck felt himself smile a little as he texted Jaemin back. 

DH (9:36 pm): Send him the hotel address and tell him I take PayPal. 

JM (9:41 pm): and what about me???

DH (9:42 pm): I’ll buy your drinks next weekend ;)

JM (9:42 pm): :(

DH (9:43 pm): :))) Thank you nana <3

-

The next evening, Donghyuck got to the hotel early, as was his usual system. This was a high-end building, and the staff knew him, so his room on the top floor was always cleaned first on days he was scheduled to check-in. He arrived at 5:30 pm on the dot, arms loaded with supplies for the weekend. His services didn’t come cheap, and he made sure they were worth it. He unloaded fresh bottles of water into the mini-fridge in the corner of the room (although “mini-fridge” what a bit of a misnomer for the ice box that came up to his hip and filled up the entire corner where it sat on the floor) and made sure there was fruit and electrolyte gummies on the counter. He bought chocolates too, and laid them out on the bedside table, though he knew they were a lot less effective at keeping energy up than the other snacks he packed. He took his time prepping in the bathroom, soaking in the massive porcelain tub before scrubbing every inch of his body with a loofah and special body wash that claimed to “enhance your natural scent and drive your alpha wild.” He had no proof that the soap lived up to its claims, but he hadn’t heard any complaints from his usual clientele.

By the time 7:30 rolled around, Donghyuck was basically hairless, honey-scented, and prepped in all ways possible for a weekend of taking care of a lust-crazed alpha. He texted Jaemin one last time to tell him that he probably won’t be able to respond for a few days and to only call in case of emergency. He settled in on top of the thick down comforter spread across the king bed and mindlessly watched some idol competition show on cable while he got to work calming his nerves. It was nowhere near his first time doing this, but having a new client meant a whole new set of scary scenarios to talk himself out of. _What if he’s dangerous?_ He wouldn’t be. Jaemin already vetted him. _What if he does something weird?_ Donghyuck had handled weird before. He could do it again. Finally, the question Donghyuck always tried to bury all the way down in his heart came clawing its way to the surface again. _What if he doesn’t like me?_ He will. They always do.

It was fifteen minutes after the arranged meeting time before Donghyuck heard the tentative knock on the door. The expectation of these arrangements was that the alpha would arrive at least eight hours before the peak of his rut so that they could go over ground rules while both of them were still fully cognizant of the conversation. But Donghyuck had seen men ignore that rule before. As soon as he heard the knock Donghyuck was on his feet, his nerves on edge as he carefully opened the door with a sense of false confidence. 

Standing in the doorway, looking just as nervous as Donghyuck felt, was Mark. 

Foggily, his mind registered the scent of pine and citrus that was rapidly filling his nostrils. As he stared at the man in front of him. When Mark recognized him, his mouth fell open in an almost-comedic “O”. Before he could close his mouth, Donghyuck had already tugged the door toward him, ready to slam it in the other man’s face. Mark reached out and grabbed it at the last second, flinching as his fingers slammed against the door frame. 

“Mr. Lee, I-” Mark started to say, but Donghyuck cut him off. 

“My name is Donghyuck. Don’t pretend you respect me now.” Mark froze, still gripping the side of the door tightly. Color flooded his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck scoffed and spun away from the entrance to the room, hoping Mark would catch the hint. Instead he pushed his way inside, intent on offering an explanation. Intent on ruining Donghyuck’s whole week, apparently. He wasn’t going to take it. Whipping his head around, he registered the shock on Mark’s face with a very petty joy when he spat at him. 

“Why the _fuck_ did you leave?”

“I’m sorry!” Mark sputtered again in response. “I don’t know what came over me, I saw the… bruise-”

“You saw the bite mark on my ass.”

“Uh yeah, that. Um, and I just… couldn’t bear to see proof that someone else had touched you. I know it’s your job and it’s your body and I respect that! At least I thought I did. But the fact that it was so clear that a man had touched you like that just… broke me. I have no idea why. We’re strangers! It was stupid and sexist and overprotective and dumb and that’s why I ran away.” Donghyuck offered up a disbelieving glare. Mark took a rattling breath before carrying on. 

“That’s why I decided to pay for a partner to help with my rut this time. I needed to get you out of my head.” His head was dropping now, barely making eye contact from under his dark bangs. 

“And how did that work out for you?” The venom was plain in Donghyuck’s voice.

Mark’s frown deepened impossibly further. Donghyuck watched as the other man’s face shifted from guilt, to shame, then settled all the way back on resolve. Slowly, Mark lifted his chin until he was meeting Donghyuck’s eyes. Something in his gaze was steely, as though he had come to a decision and had to force himself to follow through. Mark spoke again. 

“Donghyuck, I’m so sorry. I’m not an aggressive person, that’s why I ran out on you. It was so unexpected that I would feel so… protective of someone else. You have to believe me when I tell you I’m not one of those pathetic hyper-dominant alphas. I’ve never reacted like that before. It’s not me.” Donghyuck heard himself respond before he formed the words in his mind. 

“Prove it.” 

Mark’s head shot up completely this time, blinking slowly as if trying to assess if Donghyuck was serious. Donghyuck was about to chime in that no, he did not need Mark to prove anything to him, and he could happily pack up and go on with whatever it was that crazy alphas did for fun, when Mark’s voice cut through the room. 

“Take it out on me.”

It was Donghyuck’s turn to be shocked. “Sorry, _what?_ ”

“I want you to… take out your anger on me. However embarrassed I made you feel, however small, I want you to make me feel that way too. I don’t know if it would help you but, well, when I said I wasn’t a dominant alpha, I meant it.” 

Donghyuck’s jaw was on the floor. Across the large hotel room, Mark had the audacity to lift his hand to scratch awkwardly at the back of his neck as he asked Donghyuck to _dominate him._ He stared for a long moment, trying to gauge the sincerity of Mark’s absurd words. He had paid in advance for Donghyuck’s services, but something told him this was something more. Mark felt guilty, sure, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that looked a little too much like hope for Mark’s only incentive to be assuaging his own sense of shame. Donghyuck sighed heavily before lifting an eyebrow at the man in front of him. He raised his hand and quirked his index finger toward himself, relishing in how red Mark’s entire face had become.

“Come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few major deadlines coming up this week so, in truly epic procrastinator fashion, look forward to wildly faster updates than usual!! I love my boys more than I love my degree!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o and I'm not sure if I'm proud of that yet... also please call me out on any misassumptions about sex work and/or massage therapists! I've done my research but I still make mistakes :)


End file.
